A Payment Processing Network (PPN) that performs transaction processing, may be used for a variety of information-based services one of which is alert messages that enhance the user payment experience. Alert messages can be derived from the inherent information in each transaction and other customization settings. Alert messages provide a means of notifying a user about recent transactions and/or account activities in a tailored format. Such alerts may be in the form of messages tailored based on various metrics. These metrics may specify the type of the information user wants to see such as recent transactions, account balance, transaction amounts over specified pre-ser limits, and/or format of the alerts which may specify the language, amount of detail and the type of user devices used to receive the messages, among others.
Providing services such as the alert messages, requires an appropriate amount of resources and processing power. Using the existing resources of a Payment Processing Network to allow for additional processes, results in some concerns and may not be a feasible approach. Various parts of a Payment Processing Network are designed to withstand catastrophic conditions, and to be secure, efficient and reliable. The addition of other processes, that are not integral part of the payment processing, may impair one or more of such characteristics. For example, modifying the existing resources to allow for processing the alert messages may overload the system and may negatively affect the efficiency. Also, various aspects of the alert generation may be related to exchange of data between third party resources which may negatively affect security.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.